jlafandomcom-20200213-history
Green Arrow
Born to a wealthy family, businessman Oliver Queen had it all...that is, until he was left stranded on a desert island for a full year. Rather then die from starvation, Oliver taught himself to use the bow and arrow, remembering his childhood hero, Robin Hood. To make catching food and living on the island easier, Oliver created a variety of fantastic arrows, such as the rope arrow and the drill arrow, all while keeping up hope that he would one day return to civilization. His prayers would be answered one day, when a crew of drug smugglers landed on the island, hoping to hide their stash of marijuana from authorities. Confronting the smugglers, Oliver was dubbed "Green Arrow" because of the green leaves he wore on his body...and because the smugglers had been smoking their own pot. Once returned to civilization, Oliver decided to continue fighting crime, and made more super arrows, such as the boxing glove arrow, the knockout gas arrow, the net arrow, and the bola arrow. Putting together a green and red uniform (which he ditched for the more familiar dark green and green), Oliver began his career as the Green Arrow. Green Arrow is a vigilante superhero who fights crime using archery, martial arts and technology. In his secret identity he is Oliver Queen, living in Star City as a wealthy playboy and billionaire industrialist turned outspoken liberal politician. He is the leader of Team Arrow; he has also been a member of the Justice League and the Outsiders. Origins As a young child Oliver idolized his hero Robin Hood and was said to be a natural archer, frequently practicing with his bow and arrows. He was mildly traumatized the first time he accidentally killed an animal, but when his mother and father were mauled by lions in a tragic safari accident his hesitation to shoot cost them their lives. Starfish Island Afterwords he was raised by his uncle and eventually inherited the family fortune and business. Queen grew into a rich thrill-seeking drunken playboy with no real sense of responsibility or direction in his life. Everything changed when he fell off his boat in the middle of the ocean and washed ashore on the remote isolated Starfish Island, clutching a bow – a memento from a Robin Hood movie – which he had used to keep himself afloat, where he was completely stranded. During this time spent without food or shelter Queen developed his skills as a hunter to survive and gained mastery over his bow. Having previously taken everything in his life for granted, this experience taught him self-reliance and made him into a man. His second test of new character was the discovery of drug smugglers on the island run by the ruthless international crime lord China White. Using his new skills, he attacked and destroyed their heroin operation, then delivered them to the authorities before returning home. Realizing that he had found his destiny, he chose to use his abilities and resources as a crime-fighter. With a nickname coined by the press, he made it his mission to protect Star City. He took his cue from Batman and built his own "Arrow Cave," complete with an "Arrow Car" and allegedly a yellow submarine. He and Speedy fought with trick arrows that were designed to be non-lethal. Speedy A young man named Roy Harper idolized him. Harper was an incredible archer, having grown up on a Native American reservation. His mentor Brave Bow was dying and he needed someone to take care of him, so he wanted to become Green Arrow's sidekick. Proving his mettle by taking down several thugs faster than he could while they were both on the scene, Oliver adopted Roy as his legal ward. He would go on to fight crime taking the name Speedy. Speedy would later team up with a number of other costumed youths to form the Teen Titans, including Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin and Wonder Girl. Justice League Green Arrow would go on to become a member of the Justice League of America, although there are multiple versions of this story. Originally the Silver Age showed him joining after he rescued the League from an evil alien named Xandor. Post-Crisis stories reconnected Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman out of this story, making several other changes. Queen Enterprises secretly funded the early League, never revealing his identity and speaking to them through Simon Carr. Eventually the team voted him in as their sixth member. Infinite Crisis brought back the League's original founders and beginnings. Green Arrow is shown to have joined at the same time as Black Canary, proving their value in combat against the League of Assassins. He would go on to have many further adventures with them. Powers Green Arrow posses no superpowers, but is a master marksman and archer, as well as a skilled hand to hand combatant. Weapons Trick Arrows Category:Members without Powers Category:Members with Children Category:Deceased Category:Ressurected Category:Married members